A child or baby carrier is a device used to carry an infant or small child on the body of another person who wears the device, typically an adult. Such devices take various forms, including baby slings, wraps, backpack carriers and hip carriers. These devices have varying materials, decoration and degrees of rigidity and support for the child or baby and wearer. Existing carriers are primarily designed for holding a single child. Multiple-child carriers are generally poorly designed and lead to rapid fatigue and discomfort for the children and adult.
Needs exist for improved carriers for holding two children at once.